1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a component mounting machine in which the work of cutting a top tape removed from a component supply tape used in a tape feeder is made easy.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a component mounting machine, conventionally, a component supply tape wound on a reel is set on a tape feeder, the component supply tape is fed to a component suction position, a component on a carrier tape of the component supply tape is exposed by removing a top tape from the carrier tape before the component suction position, the component is sucked by a suction nozzle of the component mounting machine and mounted on a circuit board, and the top tape removed before the component suction position and the carrier tape are collected in a waste tape collection box housed in a lower portion of the component mounting machine.
Further, as described in JPA-H07-226599 (Japanese Patent Application Non-Examined Publication No. H07-226599), there is a component mounting machine provided with a tape cutting mechanism disposed above the waste tape collection box so as to cut the top tape and the carrier tape removed in the tape feeder by the tape cutting mechanism to collect them in the waste tape collection box.
The top tape removed from the carrier tape is, however, a thin light film, and accordingly there is the possibility that in the course of guiding the top tape to the tape cutting mechanism through a chute or the like, static electricity or the like causes the top tape to adhere to the chute or the like, thereby preventing the top tape from being guided smoothly and, in the worst case, causing the chute or the like to be clogged with the top tape.
Therefore, there is a configuration to hang the top tape removed from the carrier tape from the tape feeder into the waste tape collection box.
This configuration, however, requires a worker to cut the top tape(s) hanging from the tape feeder with scissors or the like when the carrier tapes and the top tapes collected in the waste tape collection box are disposed of, but since a space between the tape feeder and the component mounting machine is too narrow to put a hand, scissors, or the like in therebetween (see FIG. 2), it is difficult to cut the top tape with scissors or the like.